


Good Mornings

by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Sabine Wren, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Space Siblings Ezra Bridger & Garazeb Orrelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop
Summary: Kanera wakes each other upKanera week 2020Kanera week prompt: stolen moments / making each other laugh
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first time post ine of my fanfics EVER. I write like total trash but I'll get better someday. This is for Kanera week 2020, I guess I could put it under stolen moments even though it's Wednesday Lol. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing It. I might edit it?? Idk if that'll work. I'm new here so please tell me if I did anything wrong or if I might be missing something. Please be nice and don't steal my work, that's all I ask. That's really about it so...have a nice day!

**Good Mornings**

**☀Kanera Wakes each other up☀**

**Kanan wakes up Hera**

Kanan entered The Ghost's galley and got some breakfast, not long after, the kids piled in.

"I want the red bowl!" "Well I got it first!" Ezra and Zeb argued, already beginning their daily shenanigans. Sabine leaned back in her seat at the table, entertained. "Alright boys," Kanan intervened, "Since Zeb _did_ get it first, he gets the red bowl for breakfast."

Ezra pouted for about a second as Zeb stuck his tounge out at him, Ezra simply brushed it off and got another bowl.

Chopper rolled in and they all ate and talked, relieved that they didn't have any missions for that day.

Kanan finished his breakfast and stood up, realizing Hera wasn't awake yet, "I'm going to go wake up Hera okay?" "Okay."

Kanan walked into the couple's shared cabin quietly, seeing the lump on the bed that was his wife.

The corners of his mouth quirked up as he snuck up to her bedside, 'She's so gorgeous,' he couldn't help but think.

Very comfortable and snuggled up in the blankets, Hera looked so peaceful.

Kanan began to rub one of her arms, "Lovely..." He whispered softly, she moved slightly, causing him to smile a bit. "Dear, I need you to wake up."

"Mmm..." she responded, snuggling into the blankets even more.

"Hera..." He cooed, lowering his hands down to her thin waist, she fit perfectly in his arms. "Come on..."

She let out a giggle, a tiny smile appearing on her face. He leaned in and began kissing her forehead, "Sunshine...you need to get up."

Hera gave a muffled shout as she rolled over to face away from him, "No!"

Kanan smirked, "Disrespecting me now, are you? Well you know what happens when you disrespect me...you get punished!" He shouted, jumping onto the bed and beginning to tickle her.

Hera let a out a surprised yelp, "KANAN! HAHAHA!"

She squirmed and giggled in him arms, trying to block him as much as she could, of course, failing against the jedi.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Kanan!" She laughed, "More?" He smirked

Hera just giggled. Kanan stopped for a second, pinned her to the bed, and gave her a grin, looking into her eyes. She panted, trying to catch her breath and gazing into his, "Kanan...?" She said quietly, unsure of what he was going to do next.

All of a sudden, he ripped the blankets off of her and began to tickle her even harder. She attempted to grab his hair, but let go due to all her laughing "Hahaha Kanan!" She started once more, he grabbed the bottom of her night shirt a lifted just enough so he could get her bare skin, she gasped, "Love! Hahahaha!" Hera yelled gleefully.

He spread his hands over her body, making her laugh and squirm around even more, "Dear!" she smiled.

He stopped, grabbed her by the waist, and sat her up, their lips meeting in a nice, soft kiss.

Hera wrapped her arms around his neck softly.

"I love you," Hera stated breathlessly, releaseing from the kiss, "I love you too," Kanan replied, out of breath as well.

They stayed in the bed for a while, holding each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Good morning," Kanan whispered softly. Hera smiled, "Good morning, love."

**Hera wakes up Kanan**

Kanan and Hera's room was dark, warm, and the bed was covered in many blankets. It felt cozy, so cozy that they had slept in.

Hera's eyes slowly opened, she brought herself up on her hands and squinted. She tried to see the time, but struggled due to morning haze.

Seeing that it was past their usual wake up time, she shook Kanan softly, "Mmm, dear...w-wake up...it's already...already late..." She mumbled, half asleep.

"Mmm," Kanan groaned, not moving an inch. Hera plopped down beside him, starting to snore lightly and drift off.

Realizing what she was doing, she forced herself to open her eyes again, "Kanan...we need to...to...we need to wake up..." She murmured, pushing him weakly.

"Mmm!" Kanan grumbled, too asleep to produce words. "Come on," Hera insisted, "Before I fall asleep too."

Kanan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, "Kanan...mmm you're so soft..." Hera sighed, getting sidetracked once more.

Kanan leaned in and nuzzled the top of her head, "Let's just stay here all day..." He commented, in a low, soft, voice.

Hera chuckled, "Love, we can't just stay here, we need to get up, it's already late."

She began to get out of bed, but Kanan grabbed her and pulled her back in, causing her to gasp.

With his arms wrapped around Hera, who he pulled on top of him, he kissed her. "Kanan!" She replied softly, her cheeks turning pink.

She leaned down and kissed his neck, he froze.

"Is everything okay dear?" Hera asked. "Of course," he answered, "I just didn't expect you to do that."

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from!" Suddenly, she began kissing him all over, and eventually the couple got into a kissing battle. Little laughs and chuckles filled the room quickly, none of them letting up.

Finally, Kanan leaned up and kissed her soft pink lips. It was a sweet, true love filled kiss that they'd hadn't gotten to have in a while due to the rebellion work they'd been doing recently.

They stayed there, lips joined happily, for a long moment. It felt nice to be alone together, just the two of them.

"You look so handsome today," Hera commented as soon as they released, leaning their foreheads together, "Makes me want to run my hands through your hair."

He gave a soft smile, reaching a hand out and brushing his hand down her cheek, "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He answered.

The two let out a shared sigh, "I love you," they said simultaneously.

Tilting their heads up, they kissed softly one more time, "Good morning," Hera, whispered, he gazed into her eyes, "Good morning, love."

With that, the couple got up and began preparing for the day.


End file.
